Schicksalsreiche Zukunft
by Leonie Granger
Summary: Achtung Überarbeitet! Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem 6 Buch von J.K. Rowling. Neben Hermine und anderen die auftauchen werden. Wird es eine Schicksalsreiche Geschichte werden, die ihren lauf nehmen wird. NO SLASH
1. Kapitel 1 Gespräche

**Schicksalsreiche Zukunft **

**Autor: **Leonie Granger

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört nichts von den Original Harry Potter Geschichten. Alle Personen und Orte in meiner Geschichte, die auch im Original vorkommen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Die anderen Personen und Orte sind mein Geistiges Eigentum. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte keine Gewinne erziehen. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. _

_Hallo!__ Dies ist ein Versuch von mir, eine vielleicht sehr schöne und auch spannende Geschichte zuschreiben. Ich hoffe Sie wird euch genau so gefallen wir mir. Bitte seit nicht immer so streng mit mir wenn ich mal das ein oder andere vielleicht doch nicht ganz so richtig gemacht haben sollte. Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ereignissen, die sich im sechsten Band von Harry Potter zu getragen haben. Also sollten alle die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben, diese Geschichte nur auf eigener Gefahr lesen. Es wäre sehr lieb von euch wenn, ihr mir ein Review zu dieser Geschichte schreibt. Einfach unten links den Knopf drücken und loslegen.   
__   
Eure Leonie_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 1 Gespräche **

Nachdem der Schulleiter von Severus Snape getötet wurde herrschte reges Treiben im Schloss Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall wurde von Zauberminister zur neuen Schulleiterin befördert. Minerva McGonagall machte sich Sorgen wie es mit der Schule und Hogwarts nun weiter gehen sollte. Die meisten Eltern hatten angekündigt, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht mehr nach Hogwarts schicken würden.

---

Hermine hatte Ron im Fuchsbau besucht. Sie wollte Harry und Ron von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen Voldemort zu jagen. Aber sie merkte sehr schnell, das sie sich nicht umstimmen ließen. Sie gab es schließlich auf.

„Versprecht mir dass ich euch an einem Stück wieder sehen werde?"

„Hermine, wir werden alles versuchen um nicht getötet zu werden. Macht dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Bist du sicher das du uns nicht begleiten möchtest?"

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich werde euch sehr vermissen."

„Wir werden dich auch vermissen. Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Harry, Hogwarts wird wieder sicher sein, jetzt wo Snape und Malfoy weg sind. Mir passiert schon nichts."

Gemeinsam hatte sie noch einige schöne Tage im Fuchsbau. So vergingen die ersten vier Wochen der Sommerferien.

---

Es war ein sehr regnerischer Tag auf Hogwarts. Ohne Schüler war das Schloß wie ausgestorben. Die Lehrer bereiteten sich langsam wieder auf ihren Unterricht vor. Es waren noch vier Wochen bis einige Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts kehren würden.

**McGonagall´s Büro in Hogwarts:**

Sie hatte mal wieder ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Zauberminister. Sie unterhielten sich über die noch offenen Stellen in Hogwarts.

„Professor McGonagall, haben sie die genaue Zahl der Schüler, die nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden? Und wissen sie schon welche Lehrer sie einstellen möchten?"

„Leider nein. Genaue Zahlen über die Schüler haben wir noch nicht. Ich habe aber schon einige Idee wen ich als Professoren einstellen könnte, Mr. Scrimgeour."

„Und welche Personen wären das, Professor McGonagall?"

„Glen Firkin, Margit von Connorlake und Sabrina Carter."

„Glen Firkin, ist das nicht der beste Duelliermeister in London? Und Margit von Connorlake ist auch eine sehr gute Wahl. Nur von Sabrina Carter habe ich noch nie etwas gehört?"

„Genau den Glen meinte ich, Minister. Sabrina ist eine sehr fähige Lehrerin und wohnt zurzeit in Frankreich. Sie könnte die freie Stelle für das Fach Zaubertränke übernehmen, denn sie ist wohl die beste in ihrem Fachgebiet. Sie hat auch schon ein paar Auszeichnungen bekommen. Zum Beispiel als die beste Zaubertrankbrauerin"

„Dann werde ich sie in allen ihren Entscheidungen unterstützen, Professor McGonagall."

„Danke, Minister Scrimgeour. Dann werde ich sofort daran machen und den dreien sofort Briefe schreiben. Ich will hoffen das sie mein Angebot annehmen werden."

„Viel Erfolg. Wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme haben dann scheuen sie nicht, mich um Hilfe zu bitten, Professor."

„Ich weiß jede Hilfe zu schätzen, Minister Scrimgeour, danke."

Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich von dem Minister. Sie schrieb die Briefe und schickte sie mit den schnellsten Eulen, die sie hatte, zu den drei Professoren. Sie war immer noch erschüttert das Albus von Snape getötet wurden war. Sie wusste das jetzt alles auf ihren Schultern lasten würde. Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis sie, die erste Antwort von Glen erhielt. Er hatte zugesagt in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. McGonagall war unheimlich erleichtert das sie eine der offenen Lehrerstellen nun besetzen konnte. Sie hoffte das Professor Sabrina Carter und Margit von Connorlake ebenfalls zusagen würde, denn ansonsten hätte sie ein Problem, die offenen Stellen rechtzeitig zu besetzen. McGonagall rief noch am selben Tag alle Lehrer zu sich ins Büro. Sie kamen selbst verständlich sofort zu dem Büro der Schulleiterin. Nachdem alle anwesend waren sprach sie.

„Danke das ihr alle sofort gekommen seid. Ich möchte mit euch über die neue Situation reden."

Sie setzen sich an den großen Konferenztisch und dann sah McGonagall sie ernst an, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Ich habe einige wichtige Entscheidungen treffen müssen in den letzten Tagen. Wir werden drei neue Lehrer einstellen müssen. Glen Firkin hat bereits zugesagt und Margit von Connorlake wird wohl ebenfalls hier unterrichten."

Plötzlich rumpelte es im Kamin neben der Direktorin. Sabrina Carter landete unsanft auf dem Kaminvorleger, mitten im Büro der Professorin.

„Minerva, meine Liebe so sieht man sich wieder. Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Sabrina als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Sabrina, soll das heißen, das du die Stelle bei mir annimmst?"

„Ja, ich habe mich sehr über dieses Angebot gefreut. Und so habe ich nicht lange gewartet als ich deinen Brief erhalten hatte. Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Natürlich musste ich vorher noch meinen Job an der Privatschule in Frankreich kündigen aber das war kein Problem. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier sind übrigens hervorragend. Der neue Zauberminister hat mich seinen Kamin benutzen lassen, sonst wäre ich wohl jetzt noch nicht hier. So wie ich es gerade verstanden hatte, bevor ich hier so reingeplatzt bin, sagtest du was davon das du drei neue Lehrer benötigst."

„Das stimmt. Glen Firkin wird hoffentlich eine der anderen offenen Stelle hier besetzen."

„Das ist schön. Endlich werde ich Glen mal wieder sehen nach so langer Zeit. Mal sehen ob er immer noch so ein Casanova ist, wie früher. Du hast glaube ich mit ihm eine sehr gute Entscheidungen getroffen, Minerva. Wer wird denn noch unterrichten?"

„Margit von Connorlake schwebte mir vor."

„Gut und wo kann ich mich häuslich einrichten? Wenn du die fragte erlaubst?"

„Du wirst in den Kerker wohnen müssen, dort wo der elende Verräter gewohnt hat. Und wenn du einverstanden bist, dann wirst du auch die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin werden."

„Das nenne ich eine Beförderung, damals Vertrauensschülerin, dann Schulsprecherin und jetzt Hauslehrerin von Slytherin. Ich werde mich dann mal in meine Wohnung zurückziehen. Ich denke das wir alle noch genug Zeit haben werden uns richtig kennen zu lernen."

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor Sprout noch.

„Danke. Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen", sagte Sabrina.

Dann verließ sie das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Als sie dort ankam stand sie vor verschlossenen Türen. Da sie das Passwort für die Tür nicht wusste sprach sie einen sehr alten und schweren Vergessenszauber zu der Schlange die das Schloss der Tür darstellte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Sabrina änderte nun das Passwort bevor sie eintrat. Der Raum war leer. Sie sah das alle Möbel entfernt worden waren.

‚Schön das die Hauselfen so fleißig waren. So dann werde ich mich mal direkt neu einrichten.'

Sie sprach einige Zauber und die Wohnung war nach ihrem Geschmack eingerichtet. Ihre Sachen waren in den Schränken verstaut und Sie beschloss nun in ihr Büro zu gehen. Genauso wie in ihrer neuen Wohnung richtete sie sich dort häuslich ein. Dies hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen und es wurde nun langsam zeit für ein Mittag essen. So entschloss Sie sich zur großen Halle zu gehen. Die anderen Professoren warteten bereit dort auf sie.

„Setz dich zu uns. Hast du dich schon häuslich eingerichtet meine Liebe."

„Ja, ich habe mich einwenig gewundert, das die Räume bereits leer waren. Bis auf einige Zaubertrankbücher erinnert nichts mehr an meinen Vorgänger. Ich finde es nun richtig gemütlich in den Kerker, Minerva."

„Schön, das es dir gefällt, Sabrina. Ich werde später mal bei dir vorbeikommen, dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen."

„Sehr gerne, Minerva. Du wirst dich wundert wie es nun dort aussieht."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, bei dir."

Dann aßen Sie in aller Ruhe zusammen zum Mittag. Als sie fertig waren mit Essen gingen Minerva und sie runter in die Kerker. Minerva staunte nicht schlecht als sie die neu eingerichtete Wohnung sah.

„Du hast einen sehr guten Geschmack, Sabrina. Deine antiken Möbel passen perfekt zu den neu gestalteten Räumen."

„Schön das es dir gefällt. Ich liebe antike Möbel. In meiner Villa in Frankreich sieht es fast genauso aus."

„Hast du dich nach der Schule noch einmal mit Glen getroffen, Sabrina", fragte Minerva sie jetzt direkt?

„Leider nicht. Ich habe irgendwann mal von seiner Hochzeit erfahren. Du brauchst dir aber keine sorgen machen. Ich werde versuchen gut mit Glen auszukommen. Er ist und bleibt zwar der Casanova, der allen Frauen das Herz bricht aber ich werde es schon schaffen. Glen hat damals nie gewusst, was ich wirklich für ihn empfunden habe. Er wusste immer wie er es anstellen musste, das Frauen seinen Charme verfallen und das ihm dann alle Frauen zu Füßen liegen."

„Das stimmt allerdings, aber dennoch ist er kein schlechter Mensch. Du wirst ihn schon irgendwie bändigen. Nicht das Glen auf einmal den Schülerinnen hier in Hogwarts das Herz bricht."

„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß wie ich mit Glen umgehen muss. Wann kommt er eigentlich an, Minerva?"

„Heute Abend. Glen und Margit freuen sich sehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ich glaube wir werden ein gutes Team abgeben."

„Mir ging es genauso. Weiß er das ich auch hier bin, Minerva?"

„Nein. Aber ich denke, das er sich freuen wird dich wieder zusehen. Du warst immerhin die einzige Frau die nie seinen Charm erlegen war."

„Dafür war ich seine beste Freundin mit der er über all seine Frauenprobleme reden konnte. Das war reiner Selbstschutz. Ich wäre gerne seine feste Freundin gewesen. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihm aber Freunde sollten zusammenhalten."

„Das glaube ich dir, Sabrina. So nun lass ich dich erst einmal alleine. Ich hoffe das du dich schnell hier bei uns einlebst."

„Das werde ich schon. Hogwarts war damals wie mein zweites Zuhause und das wird es bestimmt auch wieder."

„Schön das zu hören. Kommst du später zum Abendessen in die große Halle?"

„Nein, ich werde mich einwenig auf meine Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin vorbereiten. Dann muss ich mich auch noch einwenig erholen, bevor der ganze Stress hier auf mich zu kommt."

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, Sabrina. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Minerva verließ die Wohnung ihrer neuen Kollegin und Sabrina machte es sich auf ihrer schwarzen Ledercouch bequem. Kaum als sie sich nieder gelassen hatte, musste Sie über ihre Vergangenheit nachdenken und sagte sie zu sich selber:

„Irgendwie freute sie sich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

Dann schlief sie in ihren Gedanken gefangen ein. Am Abend brachte ihr ein Hauself was zu Essen und Sabrina war neugierig.

„Danke. Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?"

„Dobby, Madam."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Dobby."

„Wenn Madam noch einen Wunsch haben sollte scheuen sie nicht nach Dobby zu rufen."

„Das werde ich. Danke Dobby."

Es machte Plopp und Dobby war wieder verschwunden.

---

**Inzwischen in der großen Halle: **

Glen Firkin und Margit von Connorlake waren in Hogwarts angekommen. Auch sie wurden herzlich von den anderen Lehrern begrüßt. Glen war es dem sofort der leere Platz am Tisch auf viel und so fragte er:

„Minerva, sagtest du nicht etwas davon das du drei neue Lehrer brauchst?"

„Ja! Die andere neue Kollegin wollte sich einwenig ausruhen. Sie hatte einen sehr weiten Weg hinter sich. Wenn du sie kennenlernen möchtest, dann solltest du in die Kerker gehen. Dort ist ihr Büro und Wohnbereich. Du wirst im übrigen den Wohnbereich neben der neuen Kollegin bewohnen, wenn es dir recht ist."

„Gut, Danke. Dann werde ich mich nach dem Essen mal auf den weg zu ihr machen."

Professor McGonagall nickte und sie aßen alle gemeinsam ihr essen. Später dann verabschiedete sich Glen von den anderen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Kerker. Als er unten angekommen war sah er wo sich seine Wohnung befand. Aber da er zu neugierig war, wer die andere Kollegin sein könnte klopfte er erst an Sabrinas Tür.

„Wer ist da", hörte er von innen?

„Der neue Kollege", sagte Glen.

„Einen Moment bitte. Ich komme sofort."

‚Eine schöne Stimme hat sie ja. An wen erinnert mich diese Stimme nur', fragte sich Glen.

Drinnen ärgerte sich Sabrina und überlegte was sie tun sollte.

‚Warum muss er ausgerechnet heute vor meiner Tür stehen? Hätte er nicht bis Morgen warten können? Das ist doch mal wieder typisch Glen'

---

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel gefällt und ihr mir unten links ein Review zukommen last. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _

_Eure Leonie. _


	2. Kapitel 2 Wiedersehen mit einem alten Fr

**Schicksalsreiche Zukunft **

**Autor: **Leonie Granger

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört nichts von den Original Harry Potter Geschichten. Alle Personen und Orte in meiner Geschichte, die auch im Original vorkommen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Die anderen Personen und Orte sind mein Geistiges Eigentum. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte keine Gewinne erziehen. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. _

_Hallo!__ Dies ist ein Versuch von mir, eine vielleicht sehr schöne und auch spannende Geschichte zuschreiben. Ich hoffe Sie wird euch genau so gefallen wir mir. Bitte seit nicht immer so streng mit mir wenn ich mal das ein oder andere vielleicht doch nicht ganz so richtig gemacht haben sollte. Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ereignissen, die sich im sechsten Band von Harry Potter zu getragen haben. Also sollten alle die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben, diese Geschichte nur auf eigener Gefahr lesen. Es wäre sehr lieb von euch wenn, ihr mir ein Review zu dieser Geschichte schreibt. Einfach unten links den Knopf drücken und loslegen. _

_Nun folgt das zweite Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte. _

_Eure Leonie_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2 Wiedersehen mit einem alten Freund **

Sabrina ging langsam zur Tür. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie dann die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Abend Glen. Schön das wir uns nach so einer langer Zeit doch mal wieder sehen. Komm doch rein. Dann musst du nicht dumm auf dem Flur stehen bleiben", sagt sie und überfuhr so Glen, der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah.

Glen hatte nicht ein Wort dazu gesagt. Er war einfach zu geschockt als er Sabrina erkannte und als er immer noch geschockt ihre Wohnung betrat bot sie ihm einen Platz auf der Couch an. Glen war einfach wie verdattert und setzte sich ohne wieder Worte auf das Sofa.

„Glen, sag was oder bist du so geschockt mich wieder zu sehen?"

„Entschuldigung. Ich war von einfach nur von deiner Schönheit überwältigt. Darum blieben mir die Worte aus."

„Du bist unverbesserlich, wie ich sehe. Aber du bist nun mal ein alter Charmebolzen. Wie er im Buche steht."

„Danke und du bist immer noch eine unnahbare Zicke. Die keinen an sich heran läst."

„Das glaubst aber nur du. Ich habe mich sehr verändert, Glen. Aber das wirst du schon noch früh genug merken."

„Du hast sehr viel aus deinem Leben gemacht, wie ich sehe. Mir ist da einiges zu Ohren gekommen. Du sollst die beste in deinem Fach sein. Was ich auch gehört habe, warst du auch schon verheiratet."

„Das stimmt. Leider ist mein Mann vor drei Jahren bei einem schweren Unfall ums leben gekommen. Keiner konnte ihn mehr retten aber ich denke mittlerweile es sollte wohl so sein. Es ist immer schwer wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert. Aber jetzt genug von mir. Erzähl mir was über dich. Was hast du in all der Zeit so gemacht, in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben."

„Ich habe in London studiert und habe dort einen sehr guten Abschluss erreicht. Ich habe meine Duellierfähigkeiten entschieden verbessert. Und ich war bis vor kurzen genau wie du verheiratet. Aber meine Frau hat mich verlassen."

„Das hat sie bestimmt nur getan, weil du immer noch mit anderen Frauen rum gemacht hast. Das macht eine Frau nicht lange mit. … Glen, ich dachte mir das du es vielleicht irgendwann mal lernen würdest nur einer Frau treu zu sein."

„Du hast ja Recht, Sabrina. Aber das ist wohl für mich nicht all zu leicht. Es gibt wohl nur eine Frau der ich hundertprozentig treu sein könnte aber diese Frau wollte mich nie für sich haben."

„So! Wer ist denn die glückliche?"

„Du, Sabrina! Ich habe mir immer gewünscht mit dir zusammen zu sein. Du warst und bist meine absolute Traumfrau."

„Ne ne und das soll ich dir glauben, Glen? Du hast so vielen Frauen das Herz gebrochen und ausgerechnet mich willst du als Partnerin für leben haben. Wir waren immer gute Freunde aber nicht mehr. Wenn du nur mich haben wolltest. Dann werde ich nie verstehen warum du so viele Frauen den Kopf verdreht hast. Warum hast du mir nie gesagt was du für mich empfindest?"

„Ich wusste dass ich bei dir keine Chance habe. Du warst immer so unnahbar für mich und hast mir immer nur die kalte Schulter zugewiesen, so das ich nur deine Abweisung fürchten musste."

„Das habe ich nur zu meinem Schutz getan. Ich wollte nicht eine von vielen Frauen auf deiner Eroberungsliste sein. Glen, du warst mein bester Freund und ich wollte diese Freundschaft nicht durch ein kurzes Abenteuer mit dir verstören."

„Heißt das, das du auch in mich verliebt warst?"

„Ja, aber wie gesagt wollte ich unsere besondere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Verzeih mir, Glen. Ich habe mich immer zu dir hingezogen gefühlt aber ich konnte nicht über meinen eignen Schatten springen und es dir sagen."

„Ich verzeihe dir. Sabrina, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Meinst du das wir noch eine Chance haben könnten, zusammen glücklich zu werden?"

„Glen, ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten es auf uns zukommen lassen. Wenn sich mehr als unsere alte Freundschaft ergeben sollte, dann soll es wohl so sein. Aber ich habe da noch eine wichtige Bedingung."

„Du hast ja Recht. Welche Bedingung?"

„Lass die Finger von den Schülerinnen und mach ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen. Du weißt wie du auf Frauen wirkst. Nicht das ich sie nicht verstehen könnte aber es muss ja nicht sein das die Schülerinnen alle mit gebrochenen Herzen hier in Hogwarts rumlaufen. Sag ihnen dass dein Herz nur einer Frau gehört. Auch wenn sie es dir noch nicht erwidert hat."

„Das werde ich tun. Ich würde alles für dich tun, Sabrina."

„Na schön, ich glaube dir mal. Aber ich möchte Beweise dafür dass du treu sein kannst. Also enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal. Du weißt das ich auch andere Möglichkeiten habe dich von den Schülerinnen fernzuhalten."

„So? Und die wären, Professor Sabrina."

„Nun es gibt da ja so den ein oder anderen Trank, den man herstellen kann. Wie wäre es mit einem Trank, der deine Manneskraft lahm legt? Oder vielleicht noch viele andere schöne Sachen, die mir sicherlich großen Spaß bereiten werden, sie an dir zu probieren. Du weißt das ich dazu fähig bin und das ich es tun wurde, wenn du dich nicht an unsere Abmachung hältst."

„Schon gut. Schon gut! Ich verspreche das ich mich an unsere Abmachung halten werde. Ich möchte doch nicht ein Opfer deiner gefährlichen Tränke werden."

„Schön das du das so siehst. Hast du dir eigentlich schon deine neue Wohnung angesehen, Glen?"

„Nein, ich wollte erst sehen wer die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke ist, bevor ich mich dort niederlasse. Und ich muß sagten, ich finde das Minerva eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen hat, mit der Lehrkraft für die Tränke."

„Danke. Ich bin aber nicht nur die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke! Professor McGonagall hat mich auch gebeten, ob ich nicht noch die neue Hauslehrerin von Slytherin werden möchte. Dies habe natürlich gerne angenommen. So aber jetzt geh in deine Wohnung. Ich bin müde und möchte jetzt schlafen gehen allein."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Beförderung. Du hast es wirklich verdient. Schade das du mich jetzt wegschickst. Ich wollte mich gerne noch einwenig mit dir unterhalten, Sabrina."

„Das können wir morgen auch noch. Ich bin wirklich müde, denn ich musste einige Umwege machen um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Das hat mich doch recht schwer mitgenommen. Ich komme morgen früh zu dir und dann frühstücken wir gemeinsam, wenn du möchtest. Aber nur wenn du damit einverstanden bist?"

„Sehr gerne, Sabrina. Ich freu mich schon auf Morgen."

Sabrina beugte sich zu ihm rüder und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Nach dem Kuss sah sie ihn noch kurz in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und sie musste sich regelrecht beherrschen nicht direkt über ihn herzufallen. Also sprach sie so schnell wie es ging:

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Glen. Es ist schon recht spät geworden."

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns besser Zeit lassen. Gute Nacht und träum was Schönes."

„Das werde ich bestimmt. Schlaf schön, Glen."

Sabrina brachte ihn noch zur Tür und schob ich schon fast nach draußen. Danach schloss sie schnell die Tür und verriegelte sie von innen.

Glen ging zu seiner Wohnung hinüber. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach auch einige Zaubersprüche, so dass auch seine gesamte Wohnung sich seinem persönlichen Stil anpasste. Nachdem dies erledigt war, beschloss er erstmal einmal unter die Dusche zu gehen. Die Reise mit dem Hogwarts – Express war sehr lang gewesen und er wollte erst einmal einwenig unter der Dusche entspannen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog er sich einen schwarzen Seidenpyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. Dort schlief er dann auch fast sofort ein.

Sabrina war ebenfalls sofort eingeschlafen als sie in ihrem Bett lag. Sie träumte von ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit mit Glen und Sabrina lächelte im Schlaf bei den Gedanken. Damals war noch keine Gefahr durch Voldemort zu erwarten. Sabrina war eine sehr glückliche Frau und dies änderte sich bis zu dem Tod ihres Mannes Ronaldo nicht. Er war bei einem schrecklichen Autounfall gestorben. Sabrina wurde bei dem Unfall nur leicht verletzt. Ihre Kinder waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt, Merlin sein Dank, bei ihren Schwiegereltern gewesen.

_Flashback _

_„Sabrina, versprich mir das du nicht so lange um mich trauern wirst. Du hast ein recht darauf wieder glücklich zu werden. Du warst mir immer eine treue und liebevolle Frau. Ich liebe dich. Unsere Kinder sind schon fast aus dem Haus und werden ihr eigenes Leben führen." _

_„Aber ich Lieb nur dich Ronaldo. Wie soll ich dir dieses nur versprechen?" _

_„Bitte tu es mir zu liebe Sabrina. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn du es nicht tun würdest." _

_„Ich verspreche es dir mein geliebter Mann. Ich werde wieder glücklich werden. Aber ich weiß nicht wann ich das versprechen einlösen werde. Ich werde es versuchen. Es ist nur die Frage der Zeit. Vergiss mich nicht, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Ich liebe dich!" _

_Nach ihrem letzten Satz starb er in ihren Armen. Sie weinte fürchterlich. Sie beschloss aber ihr Versprechen an ihn zu halten und es zu versuchen noch einmal Glücklich in ihren leben zu werden… _

_Flashback ende _

Sabrina bekam noch immer eine Gänsehaut wenn sie an den schrecklichen Unfall dachte. Sie wachte sehr früh am nächsten morgen auf und beschloss sich erst einmal frisch zu machen. Also ging sie in ihr Bad, zog sich aus und ließ das Wasser der Dusche über ihren Körper prasseln. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog sie sich an. Sie machte sich einwenig fein, um sich dann so gegen sieben Uhr auf zu machen.

---

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt und ihr mir unten links ein Review zukommen last. Auch wenn nicht immer alles so perfekt geschrieben ist, wie ich es gerne wollte. Aber selbst mein BETA Leser schmeißt seine Arme übern Kopf, wenn ich ihm mein nächstes Kapitel gebe. GG Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _

_Eure Leonie_


	3. Kapitel 3 Das Frühstück

**Schicksalsreiche Zukunft**

**Autor: **Leonie Granger

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört nichts von den Original Harry Potter Geschichten. Alle Personen und Orte in meiner Geschichte, die auch im Original vorkommen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Die anderen Personen und Orte sind mein Geistiges Eigentum. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte keine Gewinne erziehen. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte._

_Hallo! Dies ist ein Versuch von mir, eine vielleicht sehr schöne und auch spannende Geschichte zuschreiben. Ich hoffe Sie wird euch genau so gefallen wir mir. Bitte seit nicht immer so streng mit mir wenn ich mal das ein oder andere vielleicht doch nicht ganz so richtig gemacht haben sollte. Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ereignissen, die sich im sechsten Band von Harry Potter zu getragen haben. Also sollten alle die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben, diese Geschichte nur auf eigener Gefahr lesen. Es wäre sehr lieb von euch wenn, ihr mir ein Review zu dieser Geschichte schreibt. Einfach unten links den Knopf drücken und loslegen._

_Nun folgt das dritte Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte. Mein BETA Leser ist schon am verzweifeln aber ich danke ihn für seine Arbeit. _

_Eure Leonie_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3 Das Frühstück**

Sabrina verschloss ihre Räume und machte sich auf zu den Räumen von Glen. Als sie vor seiner Türe stand, hatte sie erst Zweifel ob sie klopfen sollte oder nicht aber dann tat sie es.

Es dauerte eine weile bis Glen die Tür öffnete. Er stand in seinem schwarzen Pyjama an der geöffneten Tür und war allen Anschein noch vollkommen verschlafen. Sabrina lächelte ihn freundlich an, Sie wusste dass er schon, zu ihrer Schulzeit ein kleiner Langschläfer war.

„Du hast dich wirklich nicht all zuviel verändert, wie ich sehe. Du bist und bleibst ein Langschläfer. Nur deine Nachtkleidung hat an Geschmack zugenommen. Früher hattest du nie solch anregende Pyjamas getragen. Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?"

„Sicher, werte Kollegin. Wenn ich schon am frühen morgen solch nette Komplimente bekommen, kann ich wohl kaum noch nein sagen."

Glen ging ein stück von der Tür zur Seite und ließ Sabrina in seine Wohnung. Vollkommen ohne Absicht streifte sie beim reinkommen in seine Wohnung seinen Arm. Ein Schauer lief langsam über seinen Arm. Sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie sich in der Wohnraum umsah. Der Wohnraum war auch, fast genau wie bei ihr, mit antiken braunen Möbeln eingerichtet.

„He! So viel Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Glen. Aber jetzt zieh dich bitte um, damit wir frühstücken können. Ich werde einen Hauselfen rufen, der uns das Frühstück hierhin bringt. Beeil dich bitte ich habe einen sehr großen Hunger."

„Ich werde so eine hübsche Frau, wie dich doch nicht, so lange warten lassen."

Glen ging in Richtung seines Schlafgemachs und schloss langsam hinter sich die Tür. Während sich Glen umzog, ging Sabrina zum Kamin. Sie rief nach einem Hauself, der ihnen das Frühstück bringen sollte. Umgehend waren jede Menge zu Essen auf den kleinen Runden Tisch vor Glens Sofa angerichtet. Nach ca. 10 Minuten kam Glen wieder zurück in den Wohnraum zu Sabrina. Er war doch sehr erstaunt das, das Essen schon fertig angerichtet auf den Wohnzimmertisch stand.

„Das sieht ja köstlich aus. Hauselfen nehme ich an."

„Du weißt doch das, das Essen in Hogwarts immer sehr gut war und auch noch immer ist. Setz dich zu mir, Glen. Damit wir endlich anfangen können"

Er setzte sich brav neben Sabrina. Sie ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Nach dem Essen unterhielten sie sich noch eine ganze weile über alte Zeiten und nach einer Weile kamen sie auf das Thema Kinder.

„Sabrina, hast du Kinder?"

„Ja zwei Stück. Zwei Mädchen. Sie sind wunderbar. Sheila möchte Zaubertränke studieren, genau wie ihre Mutter und Shirley möchte eine Ausbildung zum Aurorin machen."

„Wieso heißen deine Kinder Sheila und Shirley?"

„Warum? Sie sind Zwillinge. Mein Mann wollte das sie so heißen. Ich wollte ihm da auch nicht wieder sprechen. Ich habe Ronaldo sehr geliebt aber es war nicht immer leicht mit ihm zu leben. Manchmal war er mit seinen Leben sehr unzufrieden. Aber erst einmal genug von mir. Nun erzähl mal was von dir, Glen."

„Ich habe zwei Söhne. Sie heißen Gordon und Gilderoy. Sie sind auch Zwillinge. Der Cousin meiner beiden Söhne wohnt auch noch bei uns, seine Mutter ist bei der Geburt gestorben. Er sieht meinen Söhnen auch sehr ähnlich. Für meine Exfrau war es selbstverständlich das sie den Sohn ihrer Schwester aufgenommen hatte. Brian hat blonde Haare, so wie meine Frau und ihre tote Schwester. Wir haben dann Brian adoptiert. Es sind sehr liebe Jungen. Gordon ist zur Zeit sehr verliebt. Leider hat er mir seine Freundin noch nicht vorgestellt."

„Vielleicht hat er Angst sein Vater könnte sie ihm ausspannen!"

„Also wirklich! Hast du mich wirklich so schlecht in Erinnerung das du mir das wirklich zutrauen würdest?"

„Kein Kommentar! Meine Tochter Shirley hat zurzeit einen Freund. Sheila hat zurzeit leider keinen festen Freund. Ich kenne den Freund von Shirley aber auch noch nicht. Das ist doch irgendwie komisch. Oder meinst du nicht? Meine Kinder werden das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts beenden. Sie werden bald zu mir nachkommen. Dann lernst du die beiden mal kennen, Glen."

„Meine Söhne und ihr Cousin möchten ihr letztes Schuljahr auch gerne in Hogwarts beenden."

„Das ist doch toll. Vielleicht verstehen sich unsere Kinder. Das wäre doch schön wenn die fünf Freunde werden würden."

„Da stimme ich dir zu, Sabrina. Meinst du das viele Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden?"

„Das hoffe ich. Was wäre Hogwarts ohne Schüler? Hogwarts wird eine sichere Festung werden. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind verdreifacht worden."

„Das wusste ich noch gar nicht, Sabrina."

„Jetzt weißt du es. Falls du Probleme mit Schülern aus dem Hause Slytherin haben solltest, dann sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid. Ich werde mich dann darum kümmern. Es könnten noch immer Kinder von Todessern unten ihnen sein."

„Ich werde dich sofort benachrichtigen, falls mir was Verdächtiges auffällt. Du scheinst dir ziemlich viele Sorgen zu machen, Sabrina. Kann das sein?"

„Wir sollten alle sehr vorsichtig sein, nicht das sich so was noch einmal wiederholt. Wie mit dem armen Professor Dumbledore. Immerhin herrscht Krieg. Lass uns lieber von angenehmeren Dingen reden. Wie viele Frauen hattest du nach deiner Scheidung?"

„Ob das wirklich ein angenehmeres Thema für dich ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Möchtest du das wirklich wissen, Sabrina?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir wirklich vertrauen kann aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Sabrina, ich verspreche dir das ich dir immer treu sein werde, falls wir beide zu einander finden werden und doch noch ein Paar werden."

„Lass uns Zeit. Ich muss mich erstmal an die Tatsache gewöhnen, das wir uns wieder gesehen haben. Glen bitte versuch mich zu verstehen. Es ist nicht einfach für mich, denn ich habe Ronaldo sehr geliebt. Er war ein toller Ehemann und Vater, auch wenn ich mal das ein oder andere Problem mit ihm hatte."

„Ich verstehe, das du dich noch nicht wieder an einen Mann binden kannst. Konntest du noch mit reden bevor er starb?"

„Ja, er sagte das ich nicht solange um ihn nicht trauern sollte und er wollte das ich nicht mein restliches Leben ohne Partner verbringen. Er hat ja irgendwie Recht aber ich kann das noch nicht. Glen, ich sage ja nicht das wir nicht irgendwann mehr als nur Freunde sein können aber das braucht alles seine Zeit. Außerdem möchte ich wissen was meine Kinder darüber denken."

„Deine Kinder scheinen dir sehr wichtig zu sein."

„Meine Kinder sind alles was ich noch habe. Wir sind eine sehr glückliche Familie. Meine Kinder haben außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Sie waren in der zweiten Partnerschule von Hogwarts bei mir in Frankreich. Aber als sie hörten das ich nach Hogwarts gehe, haben die beiden beschlossen das sie nach den Ferien auch unbedingt nach Hogwarts gehen möchten. Ich bin sehr froh das sie sich so entschieden haben. Ohne sie würde ich es hier nicht lange aushalten."

„Sabrina, ich denke das ich die beiden bestimmt mögen werde. Sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein."

„Sie sind genauso launisch wie ich. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt dann sagen sie es auch. Ich habe sie zur Ehrlichkeit erzogen. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihnen aber ich denke auch das ich ihnen sehr viele Freiheiten gelassen habe. Dennoch wissen sie wo meine Grenzen liegen."

„Das glaube ich dir, Sabrina. Meine Söhne wissen auch wie sie sich anderen gegenüber zu verhalten haben."

„Was meinst du, hast du Lust einwenig spazieren zu gehen? Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir zu unserem alten Platz gehen. Dort wo du mir immer deine Frauengeschichten erzählt hast."

„Sehr gerne , Sabrina."

„Dann sollten wir gehen, damit wir mit den anderen pünktlich zu Mittag essen können."

Glen nickte und Sie verließen gemeinsam seine Wohnung, um sich dann in Richtung Schlosstor zu gehen, als sie die Treppen vom Kerker hinaufstiegen, stießen sie auf Minerva, die sie schon vermist hatte, morgens bei Frühstück in der großen Halle.

„Wo wart ihr beiden, denn heute morgen. Ich habe mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht."

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte etwas mit Glen alleine besprechen, deswegen haben wir heute in seiner Wohnung gefrühstückt. Wir werden jetzt noch ein bißchen spazieren gehen aber zum Mittagessen werden wir in der großen Halle kommen."

„Dann möchte ich euch nicht länger stören. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß."

„Danke, Minerva."

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang, der nach draußen führte. Nachdem sie draußen angekommen waren gingen sie langsam zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Dort beschwor Glen eine Decke für die beiden und setzte sich darauf. Sabrina gesellte sich dann zu ihm auf die Decke.

„Schon komisch das wir wieder hier sind. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Alles ist genau so es damals schon hier war. Ich freue mich schon auf den Winter. Dann ist es hier noch schöner."

„Ich glaube du hast dich auch kaum verändert, seit wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben, Sabrina."

„Glen, du wirst dich wundert wie sehr mir meine Kinder ähneln. Sheila ist eine wahre Künstlerin. Sie zeichnet wunderschöne Bilder."

„So wie du, Sabrina. Ich bin so froh dass ich wieder in deiner Nähe sein kann. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel mit dir über unsere Vergangenheit zu reden. Ich habe schon so lange mit keiner Frau so über meine Gefühle offen reden können. Selbst meine Exfrau hat mich nie richtig verstanden. Wäre Britta nicht schwanger geworden hätte ich sie wohl nie geheiratet. Ich wurde praktisch zur Heirat gezwungen."

„Na ich weiß nicht! Niemand kann zu einer Heirat gezwungen werden, es gibt immer irgendwelche Möglichkeiten, sich trotz Kindern zu einigen. Das erklärt aber warum du ihr nicht treu sein konntest nur entschuldigt es nicht im Geringsten. Wag es bloß nicht solch ein Spielchen mit mir zu machen. Du weißt das ich zu allem fähig bin und das ist bestimmt kein leeres versprechen."

„Das weiß ich doch, Sabrina. Und ich möchte bestimmt nicht ein Opfer deiner Rache werden. Glaub mir, ich bin es leit, ich möchte endlich eine feste Bindung eingehen könne, ohne Reue. Ich liebe dich wirklich."

„Abwarten! Das werden wir ja noch sehen, Glen. Wir sollten jetzt langsam zurückgehen. Minerva erwartet uns bestimmt schon zum Mittagessen, in der großen Halle."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Sabrina lies die Decke

Verschwinden, genau so wie Glen sie aus dem nichts erschaffen hatte.

Nach dem Essen hatten die Lehrer eine wichtige Besprechung. Minerva erklärte ihnen das einige Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden aber leider nicht alle. Die restlichen Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Am ersten September waren alle Lehrer gespannt wie viele Schüler wohl zurückkommen würden.

---

**London, Bahnhof:**

Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ tummelten sich mehr Schüler als Hermine erwartet hätte. Es waren einige neue Gesichter unter ihnen. Ein Junge im ihrem Alter fiel Hermine besonders auf.

„Schade dass du in das Schulsprecherabteil musst, Brian."

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt wer die Schulsprecherin sein wird. Ich hoffe doch das sie süß und klug ist."

„Das wird sie bestimmt. Wir sehen uns später lieber Cousin."

Leider konnte Hermine nicht verstehen über was sie redeten, während sie sich die neuen Schüler einwenig genauer betrachtet hatte. … Ginny kam auf Hermine zu und sprach sie an aber sie reagierte nicht, also sprach Ginny sie noch mal an und legte ihr dabei ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hermine, träumst du?"

„Wie? Nein. Wir sollten einsteigen ansonsten findest du kein leeres Abteil mehr."

Ginny nickte, dann nahmen die beiden ihre Koffer und stiegen in den Zug. Nachdem Ginny einen Platz gefunden hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Schulsprecheranteil. Als sie dort ankam sah sie das der fremde Junge vom Bahnsteig bereits im dem Abteil saß. Sie ging hinein und sah ihn leicht böse an.

„Sorry! Aber dies ist das Abteil für die Schulsprecher, ich glaube du bist hier falsch."

Brian sah sie erstaunt an und antwortete ganz charmant:

„Hallo schöne Frau. Du bist also die neue Schulsprecherin. Ich heiße Brian Firkin und wie heißt du, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Man darf! Hermine Granger ist mein Name. Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, was du hier machst. Wie ich sehe bist du noch keinem Haus zugeteilt wurden. Dementsprechend warst du bis jetzt noch nicht in Hogwarts."

„Nein! Ich war an einer Privatschule aber ich glaube das ich nach Slytherin komme werde."

„Wenn du meinst! Dann viel Erfolg", sagte Hermine.

„In welchem Haus du bist brauch ich ja nicht zu fragen. So eine wie du kann eigentlich nur eine aus Gryffindor sein."

„Besserwisser", fluchte Hermine und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Abteils.

‚Aber ein verdammt gut aussehender Besserwisser. Ob er wohl eine Freundin hat', dachte Hermine.

Hermine vergrub sich hinter einen Buch und las. Die Fahrt verlief sehr ruhig. Als sie dann in Hogsmeade ankamen und der Zug hielt waren alle doch sehr erstaunt, wie viele Schüler doch gekommen waren. Mit solch einer menge hätte wohl niemand gerechnet. Einige Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw waren zwar nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt aber dennoch waren es eine menge. Die meisten fehlten wohl im Hause Slytherin aber das war wohl verständlich, nachdem ihr alter Hauslehrer die Schule verlassen hatte.

---

_Ende Kapitel 3. Ich hoffe das euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr mir unten links ein Review zukommen last. Auch wenn nicht immer alles so perfekt geschrieben ist, wie ich es gerne wollte. Aber selbst mein BETA Leser schmeißt seine Arme übern Kopf, wenn ich ihm mein nächstes Kapitel gebe. GG Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _

_Eure Leonie_


End file.
